Many modern day applications (e.g., vehicle infotainment systems) use USB 2.0 data transmissions. Moreover, these USB 2.0 systems are becoming more complicated especially with the introduction of additional components (e.g., USB cable, PCB trace, signal switches, etc.) in USB 2.0 systems. However, the introduction of these additional components has led to a direct current (“DC”) loss in the data transmission with a shrinking eye height as these components introduce additional resistance to the data path. In certain situations, the DC loss causes the signal to fail the eye diagram compliance test for USB 2.0.
Conventionally, USB 2.0 hubs attempt to alleviate this issue by repeating the signals between USB 2.0 host and device. However, these USB 2.0 hubs are intrusive as the hubs break the transmission line, require a large amount of power, and must understand and repeat the signal. Moreover, because of its uni-directional nature, USB 2.0 hubs may not fully support the USB On-The-Go and Embedded Host Supplement to the USB 2.0 Specification as this supplement provides for a host and device to interchange roles.